Birthday Wishes
by Anjelle
Summary: A series of drabbles celebrating the life of a pirate captain that is so done with everything, and his relationships with the people around him.
1. Corazon

**I'm late, but I wrote a series of drabbles for Law's birthday and I'll be uploading them over the next few days! They're all with different characters, so hopefully if you don't like one you'll line another. This one's really short, so I'll upload the next drabble later today. Enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel the way those tiny hands hit against the wooden chest, my back slumping against it as I fell. Each silent bang, each dull ache that shot through me was a firm reminder that you were still there, and despite the silence that surrounded me it was almost like I could hear you scream. And if I could hear it, they would. So I had to hold on, had to stay awake. Even as my thoughts muddied and blurred, I held on because that was the last thing I could do for you.

You were crying. Probably. It was hard to tell, but the frantic shaking of the chest was a pretty clear indicator, don't you think? I knew you would, sorry. I suppose that's why I lied to you. That smile you wore was worth the fabricated truth I wove to cause it… or something like that. Heh. Guess it was getting hard to think.

Soon the chest was pulled out, lifted - I never saw by whom. People were talking, but it wasn't like I gave a damn. I tried to focus in on their words even still, to give me something to anchor myself, my thoughts, to keep me from fading, but I proved unsuccessful. Soon the babbel ended, the soft crunch of fading footprints in the snow there to replace it, but even that did not last, and I was left alone with my thoughts. I wondered where you were, how far you'd gotten. Were you safe yet? Had they found you, or had you managed to escape?

How much longer did you need me, Law?

I held out as long as I could knowing that if I allowed myself to die my brother would hear you. Kids… cry a lot, you know. Loudly. You'd need your time, I knew. But if I left, well… You had to be safe.

You have to _stay_ safe.

My thoughts are fading, and I worry soon it won't matter how stubborn I am. The rest is up to you. But don't be sad! It's going to be tough on you… I know that. Really, I do. But this is a happy occasion. You've seen tragedy and you've felt heartbreak. Whether disease or loss, you know pain well. And you made it through, and now you can move on. There's nothing to stop you - not the borders of White Town or your short lifespan. You're free.

This is the start of your new life, Law.

Happy Birthday.

* * *

 **Adieu~**


	2. Bepo

**As promised, here's drabble #2! The next one will be up sometime this weekend. Enjoy!**

* * *

His mode of travel as of late had been 'stowaway'. It wasn't like a boy his age could very well afford a ship of his own, nor could he pay to hitch a ride on someone else's - legally, at least - as the fact that he was dirt broke meant that what little he managed to scrounge up was used on food and, if he was lucky, lodgings.

Law was not above stealing, and he'd actually gotten pretty good at it, especially as of late when the dropped coins along city streets never amounted to enough for a decent meal. That wasn't to say he was proud of it 0 he wasn't entirely sure Cora would've approved - but he did what he had to, and of that he was not ashamed.

The easiest targets were those rushing about from place to place, he'd discovered. They were so busy focusing on their destination that they paid little attention to their journey, so rarely did they notice when their pockets felt a little lighter. Fortunately enough, they were also the type that carried a fair amount on them. His lips twitched when he opened the most recent coin purse he'd snatched, counting its contents with a rush of relief. It was midday and he hadn't eaten since arriving on that island. Now, though…

A short trip to the market later and the boy found himself wandering towards one of the cliffsides overlooking the ocean, a paper bag hugged to his chest. He plopped down on the grass, watching the horizon as he absently removed the food from the bag and began his meal. Law never really tasted it, his thoughts reminiscent of the previous year and his travels across the vast ocean with a clumsy blond. There was something about the sea that always brought him back to that man, and he felt… just a little closer.

Sometimes he was bitter. He would wonder just why Corazon had done what he had, why he felt it was okay to lose his own life in Law's stead. Sometimes he was frustrated, still having little idea of how to utilize his ability and feeling like all of his friend's efforts had been wasted on him. And others… he was regretful. What would have happened if he hadn't run to Vergo? Would Cora still be here if he'd been able to heal him back then?

Sometimes he just… thought.

What was it like where Cora was?

Law pressed his lips together, listening as the waves below crashed against the cliffside, sipping from a steaming mug that offered a little warmth in the chilled winter island air. He was happy there was no snow, at least…

The sound of rustling had him stiffening and his head shot towards it, eyes narrowing on the trees, watching for movement. When he caught it he jumped to his feet, fully intent on running if he had to, as much as his pride didn't support it. But when he spotted a white tuft of fur he blinked, watching as a creature no bigger than himself hobbled through the shrubbery, stumbling over twigs and rocks as it tried and failed to hurry its movements.

Law stared as it fell flat on its face, unsure of how to react. It wasn't the most nimble of creatures… Looking closely at the still form he saw that it was a bear cub of some sort - polar bear, maybe? And then it was struggling to its feet, and he took an awkward step forward, feeling just a modicum of sympathy. "...Are you okay?"

The bear jumped at that and rose onto its hind legs, stumbling back and away from Law to reveal a bloody knee. Law frowned at that. He felt obligated to assist when faced with injury, but this was a _bear_ of all things… What if it tried to eat him or something?

"I-I'm sorry," stuttered out a small, barely-there voice.

Law gaped, eyes wide. "It spoke…"

"Ah!" It stiffened at that, frantically looking around for an a escape route. "I'm sorry!"

What… was it apologising for, exactly?

The bear made a mad-dash for the trees only to trip over a root, face-first in the dirt once again, and Law was actually beginning to feel sorry for it. Almost. As the initial shock of it speaking began to fade he heaved a sigh, shuffling closer. He ignored the panic in its eyes, instead gesturing for it to turn over. "Come on," he muttered, hand raised, "you're hurt, right?"

"A-ah…" The creature blinked and then nodded, hesitantly showing its knee.

Law looked it over. It didn't look too bad, so there wasn't really any reason to make an attempt with his devil fruit… He rummaged through his bag for his supplies - admittedly also stolen - and was quick about cleaning and covering the wound. He hoped the bandages would stay… He'd never patched up a patient with fur before.

His patient still looked scared so he forced a tiny smile, trying to reassure it. "You should be okay now."

"Ah…" It blinked, looking down at its knee curiously. "...Thank you."

Law's only response was a nod as he wandered back over to the cliff to get back to his meal, deeming the bear a non-threat. But his attention on his food only lasted long enough to notice someone _else's_ interest in it, and he eyed the creature. He had to wonder if that was why it'd been coming over to him in the first place.

Was it hungry? Like he was?

Frowning, he dug a hand into his paper bag and held out the contents. "You want this?"

The bear stared.

" _Well_?"

The emphasis in Law's tone seemed to jolt it to attention and it nodded, etching closer. "I can…?" There was an affirmative nod and the bear grabbed it between its paws. "S-sorry, and thank you…"

Law shrugged. "It's fine. You eat the bread, though."

"Ah? Why?"

"Because I hate it." There was a stretching silence before a small laugh followed, and Law stole a glance towards his new companion. "Got a name?"

It blinked up at him, nodding. "Bepo. Do you?"

"Of course," he snorted. "It's Law."

"Ah, sorry…"

"What are you apologising for?"

"I don't really… know…"

Law turned away, hiding the small upward curve of his lips as his shoulders slumped, his earlier tension seeming to melt away. What a weird bear…

For just a moment Law forgot just what he'd been so upset over.

* * *

 **Adieu~**


End file.
